What Happens Now?
by Alley Arlington
Summary: A meet and greet turns into something a little more personal, but it may have dire consequences for all those involved. The rating is a little higher because of one scene in the first chapter.
1. The Meet and Greet

Who knew that 12 hours could impact my life so much? One short night, and my life is changed forever. However, I would never redo it. Not for the world.

Two months ago:

"That was a great concert!" I tell Logan Henderson at the backstage meet and greet. He nods glumly.

"Sure, I guess so," he sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"My girlfriend, Camille, cheated on me with another guy," he sniffs, looking close to tears. I awkwardly pat his hand.

"There, there. It's okay. Any girl would be lucky to have you," I console him.

"That's so sweet, Brianne," he glances into my eyes. I momentarily get lost in the deep chocolate color, before managing to tear myself away. I start to walk away, but Logan stops me. "Bri? Would you mind giving me your number? You seem really sweet, and I'd like to get to know you better." I take the phone he offers me and enter my number. I offer mine to him, and he does the same.

"Thanks. I hope I'll see you around," Logan sighs wistfully. I sigh as well.

"I wish we didn't have to leave each other just yet," I say. James, Kendall, and Carlos come over.

"Hey guys! Are you dating?" Carlos blurts. I blush.

"Hahaha I'm not sure," I laugh. I look to Logan for an answer.

"Nah, we're just friends. For now," he winks at me. I blush again.

"You're starting to look like me!" James exclaims. For a moment, I forget that he has rosacea.

"Oh yeah. Hahaha I see what you did there," I smile. Everyone laughs.

"You found yourself a keeper, Logan!" Kendall says.

"Hey, do you want to come home with us? We have a mini party to celebrate a successful concert," Logan offers. I jump on the invitation.

"I'd love to!" I laugh.

"Let's go!" Carlos shouts, always the hyper one. We all head to the Big Time Rush Mobile. Inside is very plush, incredibly comfortable. I sink back into the fluffy cushion next to Logan.

"Our hotel is a only a few miles from here. We'll get there soon," James tells us.

"That is, if your driving doesn't get us all arrested!" Logan laughs. I snuggle against Logan, starting to feel drowsy. "How old are you?" Logan asks.

"I'm 25," I answer, snuggling closer.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a veterinarian. I have my own successful practice and everything," I murmur against his sculpted chest.

"I love animals!" Logan exclaims.

"Haha me too. That's why I went into that profession," I explain.

"I think we are going to get along well," Logan murmurs into my hair. I silently agree.

"We're here!" Kendall yells happily. I wonder why he is so excited. James parks the car, and we all head into the hotel.

"Okay, we are on the top floor in the suites," Logan tells me.

"Sweet," I smile. Logan laughs.

"Haha, I see what you did there," he replies, playfully wagging a finger in my face. I smile, bathing in his affection. We all cram into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. The elevator shoots upwards, then slows to a stop. The doors open, and we all exit quickly. Logan leads me down the hallway to the last door on the end.

"Is this us?" I query.

"It sure is. I'm going to put my stuff down, then we are going to meet up with the rest of the guys in James' suite. Sound good?"

"You bet it does!" I grin. Logan unlocks his room door, and we both enter. The suite is huge. There's an enormous king size bed that dominates the center of the room. On either side, there are nightstands with a bedside lamp. The carpet is thick and soft, and the walls are a light golden color. There is a large flat screen TV at the foot of the bed. There are two more doors in the room. The first leads to the bathroom.

There is a huge claw foot tub, a luxurious shower, and plenty of counter space. A large, ornate, mirror hangs between the dual sinks. Fluffy white towels are piled high on the counters. The other door leads to a mini kitchen, complete with a mini fridge, a stove, a microwave, and a large table. Logan interrupts my explorations. "Ready to go?" he asks tenderly.

"Yes. Let's go," I exclaim. We exit the suite and head down the hall. James' suite is in the middle of the hallway. Kendall and Carlos are heading out of their apartment. Logan knocks on James' door. James answers quickly. He is dressed in a purple velvet suit, and he was wearing a large, purple, velvet top-hat.

"It's the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!" he shouts happily. I turn to see Carlos dressed in a similar fashion. We all enter James' suite. It is decorate into a similar fashion to Logan's. Inside, there are bottles of beer waiting on the table. "Time for our after concert tradition!" Kendall yells. I shoot Logan a questioning look.

"Oh, it's silly. We drink as much beer as we can. The person that can drink the most wins the title of Hollywood Super Party King of Hollywood. James and Carlos tied last time," he explains. I nod in understanding, although I don't understand the attraction. Boys will be boys, I guess. I grab a beer and join the party. James turns on the radio, and we all dance around, careful not to slosh beer anywhere. After about a half hour of chugging beers, everyone is staggering around drunkenly, including me. I've only had two beers, but I also haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I'm petite, which doesn't help matters any. Logan staggers over to me. "How 'bout we head back to my suite? I'm totally drunk," he slurs. I agree, and we both help each other to our feet.

"We are leaving now. See you guys tomorrow," I yell over my shoulder as we stagger out. We make the short trip down the hallway and then fumble with the room key. At last, the door opens, and we head inside. I drop my clothes on the floor, then crawl into bed in my bra and underwear. Logan strips, then climbs into his bed with only his boxers on. I turn on my side and shut my eyes. Logan scoots next to me so that he is cradled around my body. I can tell that he is aroused.

"What do ya say? Ready for this?" he whispers in my ear. I shudder, his words barely penetrating the alcohol induced fog that blankets my brain. "I'll take that as a yes." Logan climbs on top of me, then slowly starts to remove my bra and panties. I almost try to stop him, but decide that it isn't worth trying to form the words. He removes his boxers and collapses on top of me.

I feel him enter my body, then cry out in pain as he reaches a barrier. He stops, then gently thrusts in again. I feel something break, and I stifle a sob. He slows, then slowly picks up the tempo, until he is pounding into me. A strange, tingling sensation starts building down below, and I find myself striving to meet an unknown goal. Logan forces himself to go faster, and I feel the sensation reaching a peak. The wave of sensation crests, and a feeling of ecstasy rushes over my body. My entire body shakes with the feeling, and I hear Logan grunting. Suddenly, he stops thrusting, then collapses on top of me. "That was amazing!" he breathes. I silently agree, and he rolls off of me. I pull up my underwear, but leave my bra off. Shortly after, drowsiness overcomes me, and I fall asleep.


	2. We Meet Again

**This chapter is incredibly short, and I apologize. Comment if you want more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Present day:

I sit in the bathroom, cradling my head in my hands. I can't believe that I would get pregnant from a one night stand. I stare at the little pink plus in the indicator window in disbelief. Should I tell Logan? We haven't had a very close relationship since the night of the concert, but we still talk occasionally.

I left early in the morning that day, and he texted me later, explaining himself. He told me that he had been drunk and vulnerable from his breakup, and I was the first nice, understanding person he met. When I was laying next to him, half naked, he couldn't resist me. Logan told me that he was incredibly sorry, but the damage is already done. I hem and haw between telling him and not telling him. Finally, I decide to tell him. I find myself dialing his number. Each ring adds another adrenaline pump into my blood. Just when I am about to hang up, he answers. "Hello?"

"Hey Logan," I hesitate.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, sounding concerned. I sigh heavily.

"Logan, I don't know how to tell you this..." I trail off.

"Honey, I promise you, no matter what, I will always love you."

"Yeah. Totally. That's why we haven't hung out at all since that night," I snort contemptuously. I hear Logan sigh heavily.

"Babe, I wish I could. I've just been so busy, being on tour and all. We have rehearsals every day, and we are getting ready to release a new single. I couldn't have gotten together with you, no matter how hard I tried. Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"Well, according to the piece of plastic in my hand, I'm pregnant," I squeak. There is a shocked silence.

"What?" Logan exclaims.

"I'm pregnant," I frown. "I promise you, I have not slept with anyone except you."

"I don't doubt it," Logan sighs. "This is sudden. What are we going to do?"

"I really don't know. Wait, WE?"

"Yes. I had just as much part in making this baby, if not more, than you did. We are in this together, until the end," Logan vows. I can imagine the face that he is making: dead serious, with the little wrinkle in between his eyebrows. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Oh, thank God for this small miracle. At least I won't have to face it alone. "Tell you what. The tour is almost over. We will be back in your area in three days. What do you say you come down to the studio and meet us?" Logan asks.

"Sounds brilliant," I whisper, becoming choked up. "Thank you so much Logan. You're the best boyfriend ever!" I cry. Logan chuckles.

"I try my best," he laughs.

"I love you so much! I'll see you in three days."

"I love you too, baby. I can't wait to get home. The boys will be so surprised!"

"Haha I'm sure they will be. Do you think they'll be happy?"

"Heck yeah! They were so sad when you left."

"I'm glad I'll be welcomed back," I smile.

"Me too. Love ya sweetheart!"

"Love ya!"

"Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone. Thank God I won't have to raise this kid alone.

Three days later:

I drive to the studio at noon, even though the boys won't be back until one. I want to be early. However, when I get to the studio, everyone is already there. Logan runs out of the building to meet me, followed closely by Kendall, Carlos, and James. "I'm so happy to see you!" he almost squeals, scooping me up in a hug and twirling me around.

"It's so good to see you too! I missed you!" I squeal happily. James, Kendall, and Carlos come over and hug me too. Kendall whispers in my ear, "I'm so glad that he took you over that slut Camille. You are so much better for him." I blush at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"Any time. I'm glad you two are back together."

"Me too," I smile. Logan clears his throat, then walks over to me.

"Brianne, I love you, and I can't live without you. You're sweet, you're kind, you always make me laugh, and you can cheer me up. You are my light, my love," he pauses and gets down on one knee. Everyone gasps, including myself. "Brianne Mary Finnigan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks, pulling out a ring. I freeze for a moment, then start leaping up and down.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll be your wife! I couldn't ask for a sweeter husband!" I cry happily. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you."

"Congrats guys!" everyone shouts. I smile, and Logan and I get into my car.

"Time to go home and start planning!" I say happily. Logan just groans.

**Whatcha think? Comment please!**


	3. The Letters

**Sorry I took so long to update this. I promise, the story is finished, and I'm working on posting it. Reviews help loads! Oh, I have a poll on my page concerning a story idea. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this. **

Wedding Day:

The special day dawns bright and clear. Finally, all of the planning is going to pay off. I am in a traditional white gown. It is simple, and it hides my baby bump. I am about four months along, so it is getting harder to hide. I can see Logan standing ahead of me, and it takes all my effort to not run down the aisle to meet him. At last, the Wedding March starts playing, and I start my slow walk down the aisle. My dad is at my elbow, making sure that I don't fall. When I finally reach Logan, my dad places my hand in his, then goes and sits down. "Do you, Brianne Mary Finnigan, take Logan Phillip Henderson as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, now and forever?"

"I do," I choke out, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

"And do you, Logan Phillip Henderson, take Brianne Mary Finnigan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, now and forever?"

"I do," Logan smiles, unshed tears making his eyes glisten.

"Then you may kiss the bride," the priest says. Logan hugs me close and kisses me passionately while cameras flash. Finally, we break away and go to greet our guests. When that is done, the music starts, and Logan leads me to the dance floor for the first dance. Dreaming of You by Selena started playing. Logan puts his hands on my hip and on my shoulder. We sway back and forth slowly, lost in our own world. Too soon, the song ends. Other people file out to the dance floor.

"May I cut it?" James asks. Logan nods, and I dance a song with James. I have many people come up to me and ask for a dance, and I am relieved when I get back to Logan. My feet and ankles are starting to hurt from standing and dancing in high heels.

"Logan?" I ask.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we go? My feet are killing me!" Logan glances at his watch.

"Actually, we need to be leaving soon if we are going to catch our plane. Time to say goodbye to everyone," Logan tells me. I locate my family and friends to tell them goodbye. Before I know it, I am running to my car in a shower of rice. People have tied shoes to the back bumper, and Just Married is written on the window. Logan helps me into the car, and we drive to the airport.

"Now boarding: the 9:30 flight to Paris, France." Logan and I stand up.

"Are you ready?" Logan asks me.

"Haha, you bet I am!" We both board the plane. The flight to Paris is long and uneventful, and I drift off to sleep. Logan shakes my shoulder gently to wake me up.

"Wake up sweetie. We are in Paris!" he says excitedly. I yawn and rub the sleep from my eyes. We all exit the plane, and head to claim our baggage. After that, we head to our hotel room.

"We are going to have so much fun!" I squeal.

"Yes. Yes we are," Logan laughs, leading me to the bed.

Two weeks later:

"I can't believe that our honeymoon is already over," I sigh.

"I know. I wish we were still in Paris. That was probably the two best weeks of my life. Now I have to go back to work," Logan complains.

"Hahaha you probably lost a lot of fangirls," I laugh.

"Probably, but I have something better than millions of fangirls. I have you," Logan smiles. I laugh at him.

"You're so corny!"

"I know. Haha, that's why you love me," he replies, kissing me.

"I love you. Have a great day at work. Don't let Gustavo push you around too much, okay?" I grin.

"Don't worry. Gustavo is just a big softie."

"Just don't say that to his face."

"I won't. Love ya!"

"Love ya too!" Logan heads out the door. Thank God it's the weekend. I don't want to go to work today. I hear a knock on the door and briefly wonder who it is. The UPS truck is parked in front of my house. I open the door to reveal the mailman.

"Sign here," he says, shoving a clipboard into my hands. I resist the urge to make a rude comment. I quickly sign the slip of paper.

"What do you have for me?" I ask. He hands me a box that must weigh about 10 pounds. I take it inside and set it down on the kitchen counter. Carefully, I slit it open. Inside are a bunch of letters. All of them are addressed to me. I choose one and slit it open. Inside is a simple sheet of notebook paper with a letter written on it.

Dear Slut-Bitch,

What did Logan see in you?! Nobody likes little sluts that like to whore around. You probably have AIDS and who knows what other kind of STD's. You don't deserve to be with someone as amazing as Logan. You don't deserve to live. Why don't you go do the world a favor and kill yourself? Everyone would be a lot happier, you pregnant bitch.

Sincerely,

All the fangirls of BTR.

I sink back against the counter. Not every letter can be like that. I open another one, only to feel a wave of dread wash over me. This letter is almost the same as the first. Tears form in my eyes, and I start crying. I continue reading the other letters, hoping for one that offers support instead of hatred. Of the 200 letters, not one is positive. Maybe they are right. Maybe my life isn't worth living after all.

**Well, was it worth the wait? Probably not, but please let me know what you think! Also, please remember to take the poll on my page. **


	4. Camille's Revenge

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the reson I continue to type! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own BTR. **

When Logan comes home, I am still on the kitchen floor, sobbing for all that I'm worth. I've always been insecure about myself, and the letters didn't help my self esteem. "Babe, what's wrong?!" Logan exclaims as he walks into the kitchen. I can't answer him. Instead, I gesture to the letters. He picks one up and reads it. I can see his face starting to turn red.

"Why Logan? Why?" I cry.

"I don't know, but these girls are going to pay. Nobody threatens my wife and kid and gets away with it," Logan growls angrily. I manage a watery smile.

"Thanks for protecting me, but please don't do anything stupid. It's just a bunch of tween girls. They don't know what they're talking about. Forget it. I'm fine."

"I don't like the fact that people are making my wife cry. Especially since you're pregnant. This should be the happiest time of your life." I smile.

"Thanks honey. This means a lot to me. I love you," I murmur against his chest. He pulls me into a tight hug.

"I love you so much! Nothing will ever change that," he replies, gently kissing me. I melt into the kiss, and before I know it, we are both heading to the bedroom.

? ﾟﾌﾀ?

"That was amazing," Logan breathes. I laugh.

"It was all you, big guy," I grin. Now, it's Logan's turn to laugh.

"Haha you and I were both amazing. That better?" I smile, then snuggle against Logan's warm chest.

"Much."

One month later:

Today is the day of our first OBGYN appointment. Logan and I are both so excited. I want the gender to be a surprise, but Logan is more impatient and wants to know. We both walk into the hospital. Logan checks me in while I go sit down. "How are you doing?" Logan asks me when he sits down.

"Great. I'm so excited!" I squeal softly. Logan smiles.

"I think we both are." A nurse enters the waiting room.

"Mrs. Henderson?" she asks. Logan and I both stand up.

"That was fast," I remark as we walk back.

"We are running ahead. Your room is next on the left," the nurse explains. We both thank her and head into the room.

"What do I do?" I laugh.

"I guess you lay down on the table and pull up your shirt."

"Okay," I say as I pull my shirt up over my belly. There is a quiet knock on the door, and the doctor enters.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Henderson. How are we today? I'm Dr. Bellaire," he introduces himself.

"Very good, thank you," we both reply in harmony.

"I don't want to know what I'm having, but Logan does. Is there any way to have him know, but not me?" I ask.

"Certainly. I won't say anything, and I'll turn the screen towards Logan so that you can't see it. Will that work out well for everyone?"

"Sounds good."

"Yup."

"Alright, this gel is going to be a little cold. Do you want to know how many you are having, if you have more than one?"

"No, thank you." The doctor starts to rub the gel into my belly. It's really cold, and goosebumps start rising on my arm. Logan rubs them for me, trying to warm me up. The doctor places the tool on my stomach and slowly moves it around. I see the doctor pointing at the screen out of the corner of my eye, but I resist the urge to peek. Logan's hand tightens on my own. I resist the urge to ask what is happening. At last, the doctor removes the instrument and hands me a towel.

"Go ahead and clean up. Everything look good inside," Dr. Bellaire tells me. I mop my belly with the towel, removing the traces of gel. "Okay, head straight down the hall. Go ahead and give this to the nurse," he says, handing Logan a slip of paper. Logan takes it, and we head to the lobby. Logan gives the nurse a slip of paper, and we head home.

"I'm so glad everything's going so well. I can't wait until this baby is born!" I laugh.

"You're already so big! Haha how much bigger do you think that you're going to get?"

"I don't know, but I already can't see my feet," I groan. Logan just laughs.

Two weeks later:

Logan has another concert. This time, I decide to go. Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos wait backstage with me. "Okay, it's almost time for us to go on. Love ya!" Logan says, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I kiss him back, then go sit down. The boys head out onstage.

"Hello, Miami! Are you ready for this?" The crowd goes wild. Windows Down starts playing, and I relax and let the music flow over me. Soon, I am feeling drowsy, and I start to drift to sleep.

I am rudely awakened by a punch to my cheekbone. I raise a hand to my stinging face, only to recoil as I feel blood. The skin over my cheek has been split. "What the heck?" I trail off. In front of me is a group of girls. I have no idea how they got backstage, but I can see in their eyes that they mean trouble. The head girl, the one that punched me, looks vaguely familiar. She has long, curly hair, a mole above her lip, dark brown eyes. Her skin is pale, in stark contrast to her brown hair. Finally, I realize who it is. Camille, Logan's old girlfriend! I recognize her from his old pictures.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little slut that forced Logan to marry her," Camille smirks. I scramble backwards as fast as I can, having been knocked out of the chair when I was hit. "Awww, look at her. She's scared," Camille taunts. The other girls laugh. I resist the urge to cry.

"Please leave me alone," I whimper.

"Did you hear that girls? She wants us to leave her alone. Well then, maybe you should have left Logan alone!" Camille advances quickly and aims a hard kick at me. I twist so that it hits my back. There's a crack, but no pain. A small whimper escapes me. I can vaguely hear the boys onstage. They are finishing a song, and I hope that it is their last. I hear garbled speech, and pray that they are saying goodnight. Music starts playing again, and my heart sinks. Camille and her crew surround me, and I curl into a ball. The blows I am expecting never come. Instead, gentle hand touch my cheek. I wince back from the pain.

"Shh, it's me. What happened to you?" Logan asks.

"Camille," I manage to squeak out, still shaking. Logan's face darkens with rage.

"Can you come out on stage? I want to introduce you to all my fans." I slowly get up and walk out with Logan. My cheek is stinging, but I am beyond caring. I am with Logan. That's all that matters. Logan leads me over to the microphone. "This is my wife, Brianne Henderson. I love her more than the world, and I will do anything to protect her. Recently, she got death threats and hate mail. This is not appropriate, and anyone who continues to mistreat my wife will be punished. I will not tolerate any name calling or abuse. That's all. Thank you very much." Logan leads me back offstage. James, Carlos and Kendall stay onstage and start cleaning up. My cheeks are burning with embarrassment.

"Thank you Logan," I whisper.

"Anything for my wife," he murmurs tenderly. I get a cramp in my back, near where Camille kicked me.

"Can you help me? I need to crack my back, but I'm afraid of falling."

"Here. Bend over my arm. I'll catch you if you start to fall," Logan replies, stretching out his arm. I bend backwards, then cry out as something pops. Agony washes over my top half, and I find myself falling. Logan catches me and sets me down gently. "What happened? What's going on?" Logan panics.

"I can't feel my legs," I whimper, terrified. The rest of the boys crowd around me.

"What's going on?"

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"I think I just broke my back," I sniffle. They all stare at me. One of the bodyguards comes in.

"I just called 911. They'll be here within five minutes. What happened?" Everyone looks to me.

"Camille and a bunch of girls came backstage. Camille hit me, and she kicked me really hard in the back. I heard something crack," I manage to choke out. I hear sirens, and know that the ambulance is close.

"Lay still," Logan tells me, stroking my hand. A group of men dressed in white enter my sight.

"Ma'am, what happened?" I explain what happened. A stretcher is brought over, "Ma'am, lay as still as possible. We are going to try to roll you onto the stretcher," one man tells me. I lay as still as possible, and they gently roll me. There is another crack, and my vision starts swimming.

"What happened?" Logan's face comes into my blurred vision. "Hold on. Hold on." Panic takes over, and I pass out.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Best Birthday Ever

**I am so sorry that I took this long to update! I've been very busy with school. I also am working on another story. There is a poll on my page. Please take it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :(**

I wake up in a hospital bed. My torso is encased in a plaster cast. "Ah, you're awake. You had us worried, young lady. We were about to turn off the life support," a doctor tells me. It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"Life support? How long was I out?" I exclaim.

"You were in a coma for almost two months. We thought that you were never going to wake up," Logan says. His eyes are puffy and red.

"I'm okay now. It's all going to be okay," I reassure him. I try to swing my legs over the side of the bed to get up to go to the bathroom, but they don't move. My heartbeat spikes. "What's happening? Why can't I move my legs?" I panic.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. When Camille kicked you, she managed to hit right between the vertebrae, where it is weakest. You broke your back, it paralyzed you from the waist down. You have to use a wheelchair now," Logan cries. I stifle a sob.

"That's... Unfortunate..." I choke out. "I really need to pee, so can someone help me get into my wheelchair?" Logan rushes over and helps me get out of the bed. I manage to maneuver myself into the wheelchair, then into the bathroom. It is hard to get myself in and out of the wheelchair, but I manage. It is hard to do with half of my body being numb, but I finally finish. I slowly make my way back to my bed. Logan helps me hoist myself back in. "Well, this is going to be different," I try to stay optimistic. Logan manages a weak laugh, and I manage to relax.

Two weeks later:

I have been out of the hospital for about a week. Living in a wheel chair is difficult, but I am getting better at maneuvering around the house. It is now easy to get in and out of my wheelchair. I learned that my pregnancy still continued, even though I was in a coma. Everything looked good.

I am sitting in bed with Logan, discussing our future as parents. "It's going to be hard for me to get up at night when our kid/kids need me," I sigh. Damn Camille for ruining my life. The bottom of my foot starts itching, but I pass it off as a phantom reaction. No need to get my hopes up over nothing. However, the itching persists, so I reach down and scratch the bottom of my foot. To my pleasant surprise, I can feel my fingers touching my foot. I decide not to tell Logan, because it could very well be a one day thing.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of it," Logan reassures me. "I have to get ready to go to work. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Love you! Have fun," I say, motioning that I want a kiss. Logan stoops down for a kiss, then leaves for work. I touch my foot again, and I can feel it. I focus all of my concentration on wiggling my toes. Nothing happens. I try again, determined to make my body normal again. Several tries later, I finally manage to move my toes a little bit. Encouraged, I keep trying until I am moving my toes fluently. I try to move my legs, just bending them at the knee. It takes a lot of tries, but once again, I finally succeed. I collapse backwards onto the bed, my energy spent. Quickly, I glance at the clock. It is almost time for Logan to come home. I take a quick bath, then wheel myself into the kitchen, practicing not moving my lower half. I want to surprise Logan.

By the time Logan gets home, I have dinner prepared, and the table set. I hear the front door open, and Logan calls out to me. "Hey hon. I'm home. Mmm, that smells delicious!" he says as he walks into the kitchen. I smile and tell him to sit down. We both have a nice dinner, then settle down for a relaxing evening together.

Over the next two weeks, I practice moving my legs and walking. By the end of the two weeks, I am able to move as I did before Camille. Logan's birthday is tomorrow, and I have the perfect surprise for him.

While Logan is at work, I make him a cake, and wrap his small presents. I cook his favorite dinner, and run to the store to get his favorite ice cream. I arrive home in time to take a quick shower, which is a huge relief after all of the baths. I throw on a dress and do my makeup. At last, I am ready. I go into the kitchen and wait for Logan. His gifts are piled on the table, and the table is set. A candle burns in the middle, giving the whole thing a cozy feel. At long last, Logan comes home. I am nearly bursting with excitement. "Happy 26th birthday, honey!" I exclaim. He comes over and hugs me.

"Thanks sweetheart. I really missed you today. I wish I could have stayed home all day," Logan says wistfully.

"Me too. I'm going to make it up to you tonight though, I promise. Tonight is going to be the best night of our marriage so far," I smile. Logan nods, and we sit down to a wonderful candlelit dinner. After we are all finished, I help Logan clear the table and do the dishes. "Time for your presents," I squeal.

"You sound more excited than I do!" Logan jokes. I just smile. He opens the small presents one at a time, stopping to admire each one. At last, he finishes. "That's the best birthday I've ever had," Logan tells me. I blush.

"You deserved every minute of it. I love you babe! But, it's not over yet. You have one more present left, and I think you're going to like this one a lot," I grin, bursting with excitement. "Stay here," I command. I wheel myself out of the kitchen and go around the corner where Logan can't see me. When I am sure that I am out of his sight, I stand up and head back to the kitchen. Before I enter, I tell him to close his eyes.

"Haha, I have the feeling that this gift is going to be pretty amazing," Logan tells me. I silently agree, then walk into the kitchen. When I am right next to Logan, I tell him to open his eyes. He does so.

"Here's your final birthday present, love," I tell him, handing him a small box. He ignores it and stands up quickly.

"Oh my God! You're standing and walking! This is amazing! What happened?" he cries happily.

"I noticed about two weeks ago that feeling had returned to my feet. While you were at work, I practiced moving, and eventually walking. I'm not paralyzed any more!" I squeal. Logan hugs me tightly, spinning me around the kitchen. "Careful of my belly. I'm enormous," I laugh. Logan gently sets me down.

"That was probably the best present that I have ever received, and I will probably never get a better one," Logan smiles.

"Don't forget about your other present," I remind him gently. He picks up the box off of the table and opens it. Inside are two plane tickets. "It's so that we can go visit your parents in Texas," I explain. Logan just hugs me tightly.

"Thank you so much! This has been the best birthday ever!"

"Your face says it all," I tell him. He pulls me in for a deep, passionate kiss, which soon leads to a bout in the bedroom. Afterwards, Logan kisses me.

"Best. Birthday. Ever."

**Thoughts?**


	6. How Many!

**Haha, I'm feeling generous, so a double update today! Plus, I have another story that I'd like to post, but I refuse to do it without finishing this story first. Please take the poll on my page and let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own BTR**

Logan takes me to see his friends the next day. I go in my wheelchair, so I can surprise them like I did Logan. We meet at the recording studio. "Hey guys. I got the best birthday present ever yesterday!" Logan exclaims. Kelly and Gustavo stare at him.

"We don't need to know the details of your...personal... life," Kelly cringes. Gustavo seconds her.

"Leave your memories in the bedroom please," he requests. Logan rolls his eyes.

"There's more birthday presents than sex," Logan says disgustedly. "Besides, this is way better!" The rest of the boys stare at Logan like he's crazy.

"What was it?" Kelly asks.

"We're trying to have a rehearsal here!" Gustavo yells impatiently.

"Show them," Logan commands. I comply, stepping carefully out of the wheelchair, making sure that I'm not going to trip and fall. Everyone gasps.

"You can walk again?!" Kelly squeals happily. I nod. Kelly runs over and gives me a hug. "That was an excellent birthday present," she whispers in my ear.

"Thank. I thought so too," I smile. Kelly squeezes me, then steps aside so everyone else can hug me. Gustavo refuses to hug me, but he does congratulate me. Carlos hugs me last.

"You're enormous!" he exclaims. I laugh.

"I know. Only one and a half more months until I'm due," I smile.

"Boy or girl?" Kelly asks.

"Ummm, I don't know. I want it to be a surprise. Logan knows, if he wants to tell you." Everyone looks to Logan.

"Can you leave the room?" Logan asks me.

"Sure. Come out and tell me when you're done." Logan nods, and I head out into the hallway. To resist the urge of listening in, I head to the bathrooms. Being pregnant really messes with your bladder.

I head into a stall and quickly go to the bathroom. I don't want Logan to come out to get me and panic when I'm not there. When I'm done, I get ready to wipe and pull up my pants, but more liquid rushes out of me. In a second, I realize that my bladder is empty, and that I have no control over the rush of water. "Oh God," I panic. I don't know want to do. When the rush of water finally stops, I head out of the bathroom quickly. When I reach the room, I hear people cheering.

"Congrats to you and Brianne!" Kendall shouts, jumping on a table so that he can be heard.

"Haha, I'd better go get Bri. She will be wondering what's taking so long," Logan says as he excuses himself. I back off of the door so that Logan won't know that I was listening. The door opens, and Logan comes out. "Hey. You can come back in now," he tells me, guiding me back inside.

"Are you okay?" James asks me.

"Why?" I reply, avoiding the question.

"You look really pale. You weren't listening, were you?" Before I can reply, a sharp pain rips through my lower belly. Despite my best efforts, a small whimper rises in my throat.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks, rushing to my side. "What hurts?"

"You might want to sit down," I joke. However, everyone takes me seriously. "I don't want everybody panicking, but I think I'm in labor," I groan.

"How do you know? It might just be cramps," Kendall tells me.

"I know, because I went to the bathroom while Logan told you what I was having. My water broke while I was going to the bathroom," I cry, doubling over as another pain rips through me.

"We have to get you to the hospital!" Logan exclaims. Before I can protest, Logan scoops me up into his arms and carries me out to the car.

"Logan. It's my first baby. This is going to take a while. I want to go home and pack an overnight bag, okay? Besides, the contractions are pretty far apart. Please take me home," I plead. Logan doesn't look happy, but he finally agrees. When I get home, I throw some personal belongings in a bag. "What do I bring for the baby?" I ask.

"Come here," Logan commands, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hallway. He leads me into a room down the hall, one that I haven't gone in since I was paralyzed. He opens the door, and an astonishing sight meets my eyes. The room has been transformed into a nursery.

"When did you do this?" I ask, astonished.

"While you were in the coma, Carlos, Kendall, and James came over and helped me decorate. I needed to do something, or I would have gone crazy. Go wait down the hall if you don't want to know what you are having," he tells me. I comply, and Logan shuts the door behind him. A few minutes later, he comes out with a big duffel bag. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I laugh. Logan helps me to the car, making sure that I can lay down comfortably in the backseat. Another contraction tears through my body, and I stifle a cry of pain. The pain is getting worse every time. Logan gets in on the driver side and races to the nearest hospital. I call ahead so that they will be expecting us. When we arrive, Logan helps me out of the car, and a nurse helps me into a wheelchair. She wheels me inside, leaving Logan to park the car and being in the bags. I am pushed to my room, where the nurse helps me into a large bed. Logan comes in shortly after.

"Do you want me to unpack and organize your stuff?" he wonders. I nod, and he proceeds to unpack and put away my belongings.

"Tell me a story?" I ask.

"Why?"

"I need something to distract me from the pain I'm in," I reply, then bend over as pain shoots through me. "Please!" I beg.

"What do you want to hear about?"

"Anything! Tell me about your childhood. That's all I ask," I whimper. Logan complies, and I settle back into the pillows. Despite the pain I am in, I manage to slip into a fitful sleep.

I wake to a really strong contraction. A loud cry escapes me, and Logan presses the nurse call button. A nurse rushes in.

"You're ready," she informs me, after checking my dilation. I am wheeled into the delivery room, where I wait for about five minutes. A doctor comes over, then checks me for dilation.

"Okay sweetheart. When I tell you to push, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" I nod. "On the count of three, push, okay? One, two, three, push." I push for all I am worth, then relax. "Again. One, two, three, push." I keep pushing until I can hear the doctor. "Okay, I can see the head. One more good, hard push should do it." I push yet again, and a sharp smack splits the air. A baby starts crying.

"It's a girl!" A nurse exclaims. I sigh in relief. I've always wanted a girl. Another contraction rips through me, and I am confused.

"Hold on. There's more coming," the doctor informs me. I repeat the procedure again, until I hear another baby crying.

"It's a boy!" I am told.

"And you're not done yet!" the doctor says. I suppress a groan and push for all that I'm worth. At last, I hear a third baby's cry.

"It's another girl!"

"Am I done?" I ask weakly.

"Yes, you are, babe. You did great!" Logan says as he walks over. He is dressed in scrubs, and I stifle a giggle at his appearance.

"Three kids! How are we ever going to manage?" I ask.

"We'll be fine." A nurse hands me a girl, and Logan the boy. When we as situated, she hands me the other girl.

"What are we going to name them?" I ask.

"I was thinking Nicholas, Malia, and Lacey."

"I'm thinking that's a pretty good idea," I grin. All of my babies are sleeping quietly, for the moment. As if sensing the thought, they all wake up and start to cry. "Good things never last, do they?" I sigh.

"No. No they don't," Logan laughs. I settle back and start my new life as a mom.

**Thoughts? Please read, review, and take my poll! :)**


End file.
